Between Now and Then
by Marronett
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened between the time Usagi & Mamoru were married & Crystal Tokyo was born? Why was there an ice age & why was Crystal Tokyo in the 30th Century? What happened to the Earth to force it to rest for 1000 yrs? Read & see
1. Honeymoon's Over

Title: "Between Now and Then"

Rating: T -- hey I'm getting this rating system down!

Genre: Humor/Mystery/Drama

Disclaimer: The following is an original plot line with non-original characters. They are nota mine.

**Author's Notes:**

I've always wondered what happened between the time Mamoru and Usagi were married to the birth of Crystal Tokyo. If memory serves me correctly (which often times it does not) Crystal Toko was born in the 30th century after a huge ice age. How the hell did that happen? When was Chibi-Usa conceived? By piecing together the last remnants of the original manga ending and the anime version of how Crystal Tokyo was created I think I may have come up with an answer... not official of course... but damn... it sure makes sense.

It's a futuristic fic like you've never seen before actually answering that question all of us had but never thought to ask. What did happen to create the future for them? What happened between now... and then?

Enjoy.

* * *

Hot water cascaded over her finally snapping her senses into awareness. She was never fully awake until her shower or at least that was how much effort it took to wake her in the morning, gallons of water. She let the water splash on her face as it washed off the last remnants of soap from her small form. With a flick of her wrist she turned off the flow of water and ran her hands through her long wet locks. Time to start the day.

She snuggled into the white bathrobe, her feet stepping onto the unfamiliar bathroom floor and she let out a breath, a smile on her lips still. That smile would never leave and it had no reason to. With a content sigh she glanced at her face in the mirror and held her towel close to her. A sparkle caught her eye and she grinned spying the diamond on her ring finger. She pulled her hand away from the towel and gave the ring on her finger a critical look over. Chiba, Usagi. She liked that. The sound of humming brought her out of her thoughts and she turned finally wrapping her hair up as she stepped out of the bathroom. She stopped leaning on the doorframe as she spied the small creature before her, humming contently as she arranged her array of pillows to her liking. The cat had appeared on their doorstep early this morning with her small bundle of belongings and was contently making herself home in the new Chiba residence. The small feline detected her princess's gaze and turned to look upon her with a warm smile.

"So what do you want to know first?" Usagi asked softly and a small blush crept onto the feline's cheeks and she glanced away. "It was beautiful… the beach was glorious yet we didn't spend much time on it. The food was great. He cooked me breakfast in bed twice and he told me a few things you would like to know." She said informatively and Luna let out a content smile as she watched the twenty-two year old walk towards the bedroom she now shared with her husband of two weeks. Usagi had been her charge for over eight years and now she pushed the responsibility to Endymion, a man who had crossed time and space to be with her forever. Luna padded after her excitedly, unaware of how much she had missed the bundle of energy until she was deprived of her for two weeks and forced to live on Minako's hectic schedule with a lazy Artemis who was bent on getting her to marry him. Usagi let out a breath and stopped staring at the ruffled sheets where she had lay not an hour before. "I miss him." She mumbled, her bottom lip poking out and Luna grinned sheepishly at her.

"All ready? He's only been gone a few hours." She replied staring at the blonde curiously and Usagi shrugged, her pout still firmly on her lips as she sunk into a chair.

"We've been together for two weeks, every waking moment… it's our first day apart." She let out a sigh and Luna grinned at her.

"Ah Usagi-chan… you will have to get use to that." The wise feline mumbled and Usagi scrunched her nose in defiance.

"I don't want to." She spouted with a grin and then stood.

"What are all of these boxes Usagi-chan?" Luna asked padding around them in the room. "Is this all of your stuff?" She asked and the blonde nodded as she pulled out a pair of shorts and one of Mamoru's t-shirts. She sniffed it and grinned. Damn he smelled good.

"Mamo-chan had two weeks to move all of his stuff in yet I never got the chance… wedding to plan and all. Looks like you get to help me." Usagi said over her shoulder as she pulled the t-shirt over her frame and Luna smirked as it swallowed her. Usagi had changed so much since she was fourteen. After high school she had dutifully went to college and received a bachelors in Political Science no less. "I'm sure I'll need it." Usagi had rationalized to them all and Mamoru could only grin at her escapades. He had waited patiently for her to finish and the day she did he set the date for their nuptials that they had been waiting for since she was sixteen. He had been a doctor for a year now so was more then ready to support her in every whim she could ever desire. All she wanted though was to be with him and that he could easily give her. Luna herself had watched history unfold before her in a marriage that had been centuries in the making and finally came to its conclusion two weeks ago in a beautiful garden wedding, with seven bridesmaids and a small Hotaru as the flower girl. Bridesmaids crying, cats sobbing and the fulfillment of a dream all echoed loudly through her ears as she remembered perhaps one of the happiest days of her life. Yet the wedding was over and now she would cash in on the promise Mamoru had made to her that she would always have a place in their home and she was right. Even before Usagi had unpacked her stuff she had placed a place card on the wall outside their domain that clearly read the occupants names: Mamoru Chiba, Usagi Chiba and Luna. She blushed and felt joy spring into her. A life forever with Usagi was not a bad thing at all.

* * *

She let out a breath as she pounded the hammer on the nail once more. Confident it was secure she grabbed the square frame and hung it quietly in place.

"There." She smiled stepping back to admire her handiwork. Before her and above her muffin's desk were his prestigious degrees and in the corner was her own degree in political science. She dropped the hammer upon the desk and wiped her hands clean. She glanced around the apartment, her hair held up in a handkerchief and she let out a breath. This place would never be clean enough. She grumbled grabbing another box to unload its contents. The phone screamed to life and she let out a gasp and rushed to it. "Chiba residence!" She answered eagerly hoping a male voice was on the other end. She was only slightly disappointed when it wasn't considering whose voice she did hear.

"That's cute." A voice smirked and Usagi giggled letting the familiar sound wash over her. "How have you been dumpling head?" The voice asked and Usagi grinned planting herself on the couch where Luna had conveniently fallen asleep. Rei would always be the first to call her since she also happened to be the last one she had talked to before her and Mamoru's two weeks of dropping off the earth from all communication.

"Perfect as always. How are things for you pyro?" The blonde asked.

"Same old same old… I'm still not married remember odango?" Rei grinned and Usagi smiled with a soft sigh.

"I missed you." Usagi finally said and Rei nodded.

"Of course you did. Mamoru is nice to you now so you need me to bring balance to your universe." The priestess mused and Usagi shook her head with a laugh.

"Interesting way of putting it." Usagi mused and Rei grinned happy to hear her friend's cheery voice once more.

"Lunch tomorrow?" The priestess asked and Usagi nodded as her voice also reciprocated her actions.

"Of course." Usagi replied and Hino, Rei smiled with a soft sigh of contentment.

"We all took the day off to spend with the new Chiba Usagi. Heard she is some classy dame." Rei smirked and Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps when I get my crown but until then I am just Chiba Usagi… housewife extraordinaire!" Usagi cried with a flare and Rei groaned with a soft laugh.

"Poor Mamoru-san." Rei giggled and Usagi smirked.

"Don't make me reach through this phone." Her Princess snapped and Rei let out a breath and smiled.

"See you tomorrow Odango." She called and Usagi nodded saying her goodbyes and then she let out a breath and turned the phone off. She pouted. Five hours and she had still not seen him. She pulled her knees up as her fingers loosely held the phone. The doorknob to her front door turned and she glanced around curiously and her brief flicker of anticipation that it was her husband vanished when she saw a face she had never expected.

"Mom." Usagi mumbled and bright blue eyes brightened as she stepped inside. "What are you doing here?" Usagi asked standing and smiled slightly as her mother stepped inside, a small box in her hands.

"I knocked but no one answered and I heard you talking on the phone… sorry for intruding." Ikuko Tsukino said and Usagi shook her head and walked to her mother, already smelling the delicious aroma that was coming from the box.

"Not a problem… is that lemon pie?" Usagi asked raising an eyebrow of excitement and her mother nodded.

"It's for your desert tonight for your first meal in your new home." She beamed and Usagi brightened as she gently took the box and walked into the kitchen. She deposited it in the fridge and her mother glanced around the clean kitchen. Usagi had spent two hours arranging it to her liking… Mamoru would have fun finding some things.

"We're ordering pizza." Usagi announced and Ikuko raised an eyebrow at her daughter and then giggled.

"He doesn't want you to cook?" Her mother asked softly and Usagi shook her head.

"He appreciates that I know how to order good take out." Usagi replied and followed her mother out of the kitchen as she critically took in her daughter's new home and she sighed and wrapped an arm around her baby girl's shoulders.

"I'm so happy for you." Ikuko sighed and Usagi smiled lovingly at her.

"Me too." Usagi giggled and Ikuko grinned and looked around.

"I'm surprised Mamoru-san did not want a house for you." She mused critically examining the walls and Usagi smiled sensing her mother's manipulations.

"He wants to build me a palace." Usagi smirked confidently and Ikuko grinned at her with a slight wink and then glanced at the mantel and Usagi let out a breath. It was bare except for a dried rose that was held lovingly by two silver knickknacks and she blushed remembering where it had come from. It was the first rose Tuxedo Kamen had ever given her. She still remembered the way her husband had looked at her when she pulled it out and showed him… such love and admiration not to mention shock. It was more sentimental now than beautiful and was a secret between her husband and her forever. Her cerulean eyes turned from the rose to her critical mother and her brain began to churn. How could she get her mother out of her apartment so she could wait with impatience for her husband?

It was another twenty minutes before she could wrestle her mother out of her home giving her the excuse she would have to get ready for Mamo-chan to come home. She let out a breath leaning against the door and Luna yawned stretching out of her sleep. Usagi glanced down at her shirt and blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face. She should probably get ready. No man in his right mind wanted a smelly wife no matter how many thousands of years of destiny mumbo jumbo was tied to their relationship. She felt the doorknob turn and she groaned and grabbed it yanking the door open.

"Yes Mother?" Usagi asked gently into the hallway and then her eyes widened as she was met with deep ocean orbs and a slightly amused smirk hiding behind a dozen red roses.

"I've been called many things by you… but that is a first Usako." A male voice said with a grin and Usagi let out an excited squeal launching herself forward onto the frame before her. Her lips latched onto his and refused to let go as he stumbled inside. He pulled away long enough for a breath and to catch the joy in her eyes at seeing him. He grinned pushing the door closed with his foot as he dropped his coat and bag on the floor. He could get use to this. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around him as she pasted her lips on his once more.

"I missed you so much muffin!" His bride cried kissing all over his face and he smiled walking into the kitchen to place the roses down and he planted his wife's cute form on the counter and she gripped onto his scrubs. She was waiting for him to reciprocate the endearment and he smirked leaning forward, their eyes bearing into one another as a smile fell on her sweet lips.

"I left work early cause I couldn't bare not seeing you any longer…" he breathed across her lips and then moved them to kiss her. A gasp left her lips parting them and her hands rushed to his face and she pulled his lips on top of hers possessively and he eagerly took the invitation, his hand gently caressing across her stomach and then up her sides.

She giggled and pressed her forehead against his, her fingers running through his ebony hair and he smiled lovingly at her. His wife. Usagi Tsukino Chiba. She sniffed the air and let out a grunt of disapproval and he narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

"You smell." She pouted and he grinned with a laugh and she sighed intoxicated by it.

"You don't smell so hot yourself… work today?" He asked tapping her chin and she smiled innocently. "We need a shower." He mused and a devilish smile came to Usagi's lips. His arms wrapped around her and she latched onto him as he walked out of the room with her.

* * *

He never ceased to be amazed at light. As a creature of night by habit he was easily appreciating the wonder that light held in revealing beauty… A single digit ran across his wife's pale cheek and into her golden locks that shimmered under the sun's rays. She moaned and moved and he grinned at her relaxed form that was already taking up half of the bed. She was a horrible sleeper. She and Chibi-Usa both use to destroy his bed when they slept over and she had still not grown out of the habit. His lips gently kissed her cheek and she let out a breath as consciousness begged her to wake to greet the gorgeous man hovering over her.

"You need to get up." He cooed into her ear as his lips descended upon the defenseless flesh, gently nibbling at it making her eyes slowly open. "Lunch with the girls…" He whispered in her ear and then she let out a gasp and bolted up right and put a hand over her ear feeling the wetness there. She looked at him, laughter in her eyes as a breath left her lips. He had licked her.

"Mamo-chan!" She whined and he winked at her and she wiped at her ear as a blush flew to her cheeks.

"I want you to take Jedeite with you." He mumbled and she let out a breath and shrugged admiring him without his shirt on. She smiled in satisfaction. He leaned forward and bent his head as his hand gently ran over her stomach and she sat back, her hands roaming to rest on his shoulders and on his head as he pulled her into his embrace. Their faces came inches within one another and their eyes locked lovingly.

"Are you that worried about me? I don't trip anymore you know…" She said with a defensive pout and he smiled.

"Not on purpose anymore at least…" he grinned and she smirked.

"I never tripped on purpose!" She cried and he squeezed her making her move further onto his lap and she grinned.

"I'm sure you did a few times… especially those moments when you fell into my arms." He grinned as his lips began to tour her neck and she laughed.

"You wish. You were always following me around waiting for an opportunity to wrap your arms around me." She grinned and he laughed and then kissed the tip of her nose.

"You caught me. I was a sick pervert going after the fourteen year old." He hissed and she gasped and smacked his arm and they both erupted into laughter. She grinned running a finger down his chest and he smiled lovingly at her.

"It feels so weird locking Luna out of my bedroom." Usagi mumbled looking up at him with sad eyes and he grinned with a shake of his head.

"Well, it's our bedroom… and Luna will always be locked out." He smirked and she whined wrapping her arms around him.

"But she might feel rejected!" The pouting blonde cried and he grabbed her rolling her over to hover over her. Gently his fingers made their way under her shirt to massage her sides and she grinned up at him, her body going into his control.

"She might need therapy if she is in here whenever she wants." Mamoru mumbled and she grinned, his magic fingers making her back unwind in ways she imagined it shouldn't. "Besides… she'll get over it." He smirked descending upon her and their lips locked as her arms wrapped around him lovingly.

Blue eyes critically examined the velvet strip before her. Upon it sat four stones that shined to perfection. Her masters had yet to come out of their bedroom but she knew it wouldn't be long. Usagi had tried to explain at great length what it was that she saw before her but she still could only shake her head in amazement. She wondered if she could talk to them… her thoughts were cut short when the bedroom door opened and her eyes met dark ocean blue who smiled at her.

"Good Morning Mamoru-san." Luna chimed and he pulled at his tie fixing it to its perfection as he stepped towards her.

"Good Morning Luna… I heard Usagi told you about my generals." He mumbled glancing at the four stones on the coffee table and Luna nodded glancing back at them. They seemed so fragile… so… Her eyes widened when she saw a pale hand snatch the redish green one from its place and then wrap a brown cord around it securely. Mamoru smiled at his wife and Luna stared.

"This is the right one isn't it?" She asked holding up the makeshift necklace and Mamoru nodded walking towards her. Gently he took it out of her hands and moved to stand behind her. "This is so silly…" Usagi grumbled and he smiled tying it behind her neck to fall upon her white turtleneck sweater. His lips kissed behind her ear and then her cheek as his arms wrapped around her.

"Because I love you… I have to know how you are at all times… I'm sorry, it comes with marrying me." He grumbled and she grinned up at him.

"You're lucky I like being stalked." She mumbled and he laughed turning her to face him. Luna's cheeks reddened slightly as she watched their lips and tongues dance with one another. It was sort of euphoric. Being a human would really be nice for kissing… they made it look so easy… She grumbled and looked away and then back at the three remaining stones. Why had Usagi put one around her neck?

Usagi let out a cry of protest when he pulled away from her and her eyes went glassy and he frowned at her.

"It isn't fair for you to do that." He spouted and her bottom lip protruded. "Have fun with them." Mamoru smiled and reached out and bit her lip and she giggled pulling away. He let out a breath and then pulled her to him, his lips attacking hers with an outpouring of love and she melted into him happily.

It took him ten minutes to get out of the apartment after that. She sighed sadly as the door closed and Luna glanced over the couch to look at her.

"Why do you have that around your neck?" Luna asked cutting straight to what she wanted to know and Usagi fingered the stone that glowed red there and she smirked feeling a familiar tingle flow through her.

"It checks my health." Usagi responded lazily and Luna sat back down as Usagi went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Luna stared at the three remaining stones and then looked at the door that Usagi had vanished through.

"Why does it need to check that!" She cried jumping from the cushions and racing after her.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Mrs. Chiba!" A voice said with excitement and a smile crossed Usagi's lips as she stepped into the Crown Fruit Parlor. "How are you Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked gently as she walked into his arms for a brief hug. The best man at her wedding had grown to be part of the family of scouts and heroes over the past five years.

"Perfect." Usagi sighed and he grinned walking her to the back booth where four excited faces greeted her.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako cried as she reached out and yanked the blonde into her arms. Usagi grunted with a laugh as she almost toppled over the table.

"Careful!" Ami cried grabbing Minako and Makoto giggled watching Usagi try to balance herself so she wouldn't fall over.

"Why be careful? Usagi is use to falling over." Rei smiled affectionately and once Minako released the blonde her pale hand grabbed onto her shirt and yanked her to sit next to her. Usagi laughed looking at them and Ami let out a breath and shook her head.

"Usagi is fragile." Ami smiled and Usagi glanced at her and a grin came to her lips as she watched the blue haired doctor in training wink at her. The know-it-all.

"How was your honeymoon?" Makoto asked and all four girls looked at her intently as Motoki slid into the booth next to Minako.

"Heaven." Usagi grinned and Rei blushed slightly next to her and pinched the blonde's arm.

"Usagi-chan…" She said with a shake of her head and Usagi wrapped an arm around the raven-haired goddess as she stared at the others.

"Nothing terrible happened in the two weeks I was gone?" She asked and the four girls shook their head happily all exchanging looks of joy at being in each others presence once more. Ami had finally moved back from Germany three weeks ago just in time for Usagi's wedding. It had been difficult living without their brain for two years. They were getting to know her again… at least the good things that came out of it was that Usagi became computer literate in ways she would have never done before if she had not been so desperate to keep contact with their aquatic member, especially when she had to take college algebra. Minako had wrapped up the last season of her hit TV show Sailor V in England, retiring after four long years of being a fake super hero in the spotlight. Minako visited often which had been good for Usagi during college so she would not go bananas. Makoto had been back the longest at a whopping seven months from her excursion across Europe on a culinary tour. Rei had been the only one to stay at the Meatball head's side, even taking classes with her at Tokyo U as she finished her training as a Miko and took over the Hikawa shrine as full Priestess. It was as if years or months of separation had not even occurred. Makoto sighed placing her chin in her palms as she looked at Usagi dreamily.

"Is married life really great?" The green eyed goddess sighed and Ami glanced at the chef with amusement and shook her head glancing at Usagi.

"It's consuming." Usagi grinned and the red stone around her neck glowed slightly and five sets of eyes darted to it with wonder and suspicion. Usagi put a hand over the stone and grinned realizing why it was glowing. She glanced at the priestess next to her and a smirk fell on her lips.

"What is that around your neck Usagi-chan?" Minako asked pointing to the object and Usagi shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh it's just Jedeite…" Usagi mused casually and the girls fell silent looking at her, their eyes skimming over her white turtleneck sweater to the object around her neck.

"Oh you mean the type of rock." Ami said with slight relief and the others sighed as well and smiled slightly. Their was silence and Usagi just grinned at the four woman amused.

"For a minute I thought a negaverse general was hanging from around your neck." Makoto mumbled and Rei laughed with a shake of her head. She felt a nervous jolt rush down her stomach.

"No. I toasted him long ago…" Rei uttered with a wavering grin and the stone glowed again and Usagi wrapped her fingers around it and laughed nervously.

"Yes, he remembers." Usagi mumbled quietly and Rei blinked looking at her. What did that mean? Rei's eyes widened with slight worry as she spied her Princess.

"Why does it glow?" Rei asked quietly, her voice growing suspicious and Usagi smirked holding it out.

"It's one of Mamoru's generals… Jedeite… I was not kidding or even being literal. Before they were brainwashed by the Negaverse they served the Earth as generals under Prince Endymion." Mrs. Chiba smiled and the stone glowed slightly and then stopped. There was silence around the table.

"You're world is so fricken weird." Motoki finally spat and Usagi suddenly saw a pale hand reach out and grab the necklace yanking it towards them. Usagi let out a gasp falling towards Rei's form as her pale Miko fingers gripped the stone.

"Dirty bastard! I should smash you for all your worth!" Rei spat, her voice trembling with anger and Ami's eyes widened as did Minako's. Usagi gasped and tried to grab the stone back.

"No!" Usagi cried as the two began fighting for it. "Rei-chan I'm going to hurt you cause my husband will be angry if you break him!" She spat and Ami tried to reach over and grab it.

"Stop fighting over it! You're going to hurt each other!" Ami tried and Makoto blinked watching the scene before her. Why were they fighting over a harmless looking rock… so what if it was Jedeite… a thought sunk to her stomach. Did she have all of the generals?

"No Jedeite!" Usagi growled and Minako blinked looking at her.

"You think the stone is talking to her?" Minako asked casually and Usagi gasped finally yanking it away from Rei and almost falling out of the booth. Rei held her hand and looked down at it then her eyes narrowed.

"It shocked me." She spat angrily and Usagi let out a breath annoyed.

"I tried to stop him but you pissed him off!" Usagi cried and everyone at the table fell deathly silent. Ami gulped falling back in her chair staring at the blonde. Motoki would have definitely thought she had lost her marbles if he hadn't seen some pretty strange crap over the last few years. Poor guy had seen a lot waiting for his love to return.

"He's real?" Ami mumbled with a slight gulp and Rei gasped as her heart thudded in her chest violently.

"Yes…" Usagi whispered and tucked the stone into her shirt. A second later she pulled it back out and rolled her eyes. He was such a prankster… she would tell Mamoru on him later. She would also kill him later as his laughter echoed through her head. "His soul is trapped into this stone and he can communicate to Mamoru and when I wear them he can speak into my mind… sick pervert…" She spat towards her chest. "I'm so telling Mamo-chan." She growled and the stone flickered for a second and she rolled her eyes. Motoki gulped.

"Why are you wearing it?" Makoto asked and Usagi let out a breath and waved away the question. Luna popped her head up between Minako and Ami.

"It checks her health and sends it to Mamoru-san." The feline supplied and Minako let out an eep. Where the heck did she pop out from?

"Clever." Ami mumbled with fascination and Rei growled.

"Stupid rock… I'll get him one way or another Usagi-chan." Rei spat with anger and Usagi let out a breath relaxing. Last thing she needed was Mamoru bursting through the door for her stress level flying off the handle.

"Yes, he thinks the same thing about you…" Usagi mumbled quietly and Rei's eyes widened as did the others and then Minako gasped.

"Do you have all the generals?" Minako snapped and Usagi blushed slightly. She knew much more then they did about the four men that resided in stones in her and her husband's home. She pressed her two pointers together and tried to look innocent. "Usagi-chan!" Minako cried and Usagi gasped.

"I didn't know! Mamo-chan didn't tell me till we were on our honeymoon…" She whined and Minako put a hand to her forehead.

"We could step on them…" Makoto mumbled and Rei nodded.

"No! You will never do such a thing. They are my husband's guardians and will remain as so as long as he says." Usagi's voice snapped and everyone glanced at her slightly alarmed. Finally a smile fell to Minako's lips.

"Aw… you're so cute when you give orders." Minako sighed with pride and Usagi rolled her eyes and Luna looked up at them again then towards Ami.

"We are much better guardians." Rei spoke towards Usagi's chest and Motoki observed that motion and shook his head. These girls were going to go off their rockers one day.

"Usagi…" Makoto suddenly spoke up and intertwined her hands as she glanced at the blonde leader. "I wanted to ask you something…" She mumbled and Usagi nodded looking at her cell phone and noticing two missed calls.

"What is it?" Usagi asked and Makoto looked at the others who were contently drinking their drinks and listening casually.

"At your wedding…" Makoto began and the others glanced at her as Usagi brought her straw to her lips to drink. "When you said a new star had been born… what did you mean by that?" Makoto asked hoping her growing suspicion was right and Usagi almost choked on the liquid in her throat. She swallowed painfully and put a hand to her throat. She gasped. _Don't send that to Mamoru!_ She growled in her mind and she heard Jedeite mumble something. A blush rose to her cheeks as she looked at them.

"You heard that?" Usagi whispered and Makoto nodded and the other girls looked at her curiously. She caught Ami's smile and finally found a smile on her lips to and she sighed putting a hand on her stomach. She stroked it slightly and Minako's eyes widened and then she gasped.

"Oh my God!" The blonde leader cried almost standing up and Rei blinked, realization coming to her. Ami sighed leaning forward with a smile looking lovingly at her Princess with joy for her and her husband.

"You look like you're pregnant." Motoki grinned slightly and then his face fell as he suddenly realized the words that had popped out of his head. The five women turned to look at him accusingly and he let out a breath. Dammit.

"You think I'm fat already?" Usagi said, her voice low and the rock around her neck glowed and she wrapped her fingers around that. _Don't send that either you nosey snot._ Usagi hissed at it.

"That's why her health is checked so often… cause Mamoru wants to watch over his two girls." Ami grinned and Usagi blushed with a smile. Her loving Mamoru…

"Why would you say that at your wedding Usagi-chan? How could you be pregnant on your wedding day?" Luna asked and Usagi gulped and her blush deepened. Rei and Makoto snickered at her side and she looked down slightly. Luna gasped. "Usagi-chan!" The cat screeched and Minako giggled and then her eyes went glassy. She felt tears come to her eyes.

"Oh… congratulations Usagi-chan!" Minako cried out as her hands reached over the table and grabbed the blonde's hands. Rei's eyes filled with tears as well as Makoto's.

"How wonderful!" Rei cried wrapping her arms around the delicate blonde and Ami smiled happily wiping a tear from her eye.

"How far along do you think you are Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked, her frame leaning forward as her face began to glow with excitement. Her Princess was pregnant!

"Um… about five or six weeks." Usagi replied with a delicate shrug when suddenly the rock around her neck glowed once more. A breath left Usagi's lips as her cheeks slightly pinkened. "Seven weeks." She mumbled with slight embarrassment and Ami leaned forward intrigued.

"Wow… he's extensive. Can he really see into your nervous system and the inner workings of your anatomy?" Ami inquired curiously and Usagi's face turned sour as her mind digested that information. How could they read so much into her and know the inner workings of even her physical state? Had Mamoru ever explained that to her?

"_We work through touch… its one of the many special powers we possess. You can put your faith in me your highness, I will not misuse my powers." _

Usagi's hand went to cover her ear as his words tingled through her mind. She glanced upwards towards the four women and one man that was staring at her with curiosity. Had they heard Jedeite speak? He had been so loud…

"_Only you can hear me your highness. While I am with you I become a part of you. Think of me as a part of your consciousness… who happens to be very opinionated." _

"Yeah…" Usagi voiced out loud in agreement and Rei's eyebrow rose with wonder.

"Yeah what?" Rei asked gently and Usagi's cerulean eyes darted towards the curious eyes that were now examining her.

"Talking to myself." Usagi whispered quietly and Ami leaned forward, her oval face resting gently on her fingers.

"Life only gets more interesting wouldn't you say?" Ami offered to lighten the mood and the five women shared a small smile. Motoki let out a breath and glanced at all of them. He sometimes woke up and was amazed that he was part of this group… why him? A simple no one that was granted into the circle of the future rulers of the galaxy. Usagi had explained it to him once right before her wedding that if he hadn't been there neither would her Mamo-chan. Mamoru Chiba was his best friend… they all may have thought that he saved him from a lifetime of loneliness but they saved each other… they needed each other and if anything he was only pleased that he knew he would forever remain friends with him no matter even if he becomes King of the world… they would still be Mamoru and Motoki, best friends since Junior high who loved the same girl, in different ways of course, fought for the safety of their friends and battled college together. The question now was as they carried on with their lives… what was next?

"Interesting indeed." The voice made Usagi's ears perk up as her eyes darted for the speaker. "It's rather cold out there isn't it?" Haruka puffed out, a chilly air still around her person as she stood before their booth. Her tall athletic frame was wrapped in a brown jacket and scarf, masculine of course as the woman next to him let out a chilly breath herself.

"For August yes." Ami commented, a smile forming on her lips and Usagi eagerly scooted over to provide the two Outer Senshi room.

"Welcome home Mrs. Chiba." The musical voice wafted over her and Usagi could only look up at the two musicians with admiration. They had become so close over the years it was almost forgotten how they had begun their journey together… all that mattered now was that they were family and she planned on keeping them around for quite awhile.

"No thank you… I am afraid we cannot stay. We have a flight to catch in the next two hours." Haruka's voice wafted over them again as her hand politely declined Usagi's unspoken invitation to sit down. Usagi's eyebrows rose and furrowed curiously.

"Where are you going?" Minako inquired softly and Haruka glanced at the leader of the Senshi and she grinned towards the blonde.

"Rome I'm afraid. Michiru is scheduled for a concert. We should not be gone very long if all goes well." The short haired blonde replied smoothly as her shimmering eyes caught and held strong to the azure that were questioning her.

"You mean riots in the street?" Makoto offered in jest, a smile lighting her features and Usagi's hand gently slid into Haruka's and the shorthaired blonde and aquatic goddess turned to their Princess.

"I'm having a baby." The soft exclamation flitted once again around the table and Ami's eyes softened as a content smile left the doctor to be's lips. A glittering smile rose on Michiru's lips as Haruka gently brought her Princess's hand to her lips and kissed the tender flesh.

"We know Usagi-chan… congratulations." Haruka whispered against her skin and than bent down kissing her head, Michiru following in suit as Usagi's fingers slipped from the Senshi of the Wind's own.

"One more of you to protect then? How glad I am for it…" Michiru breathed, her delicate throat wrapped in an assortment of knitted colors from her scarf.

"Yes, I was getting quite jealous of having to share you and the Prince between the eight of us." Haruka grinned which elicited a small giggle from Michiru.

"Will you stay in contact?" Minako's voice brought Haruka's attention back to her leader and the blonde nodded resolutely.

"If needed." She replied quietly and Minako nodded slightly, her eyes never leaving the two Outer Senshi as if they were having their own private conversation.

"We must be off. We just wanted to say goodbye in person and inform you of our plans. Forgive us for not spending much time with you Mrs. Chiba… we shall be back soon enough for that." The violinist said with a soft wink and Usagi nodded, the small stone around her neck glowing and than stopping as another check washed over her system.

"Usagi-chan is fine Michiru-san… I am the same old me except I'm having sex legally now." Usagi said with a soft shrug and Rei stifled a chuckle as Ami let out a breath, her fingers covering her blushing face at her Princess's brazenness.

"Yes… well at least one of us is." Haruka replied with a slight wink and Usagi grinned with a soft shake of her head.

"I am afraid I shall not be calling you Mrs. Chiba for long… soon I shall be calling you Queen…" Michiru responded and the table fell silent once more. Rounds of goodbye's echoed shortly after as the two turned to depart. Minako stared after them silently.

"It is rather cold isn't it?" Minako finally stated into the quiet atmosphere of chatter and Motoki brought his coffee to his lips once more for a well-needed sip.

"It is most likely just a shift in the changing weather patterns… I'll investigate it." Ami assured and Minako nodded and a smile appeared on her face once more as she leaned forward, questions buzzing in her head about her best friend's honeymoon and what it was like to be a married woman. Usagi let out a content breath and her hands reached across the table. Instinctively the four women's hands reached out as well to touch their Princess.

"I'm so glad we are all together again… just like old times." The blonde breathed and the small stone around her neck glowed. Ami held her smile as did Makoto and the priestess nodded quietly. If only it really were like old times… they had grown up after all.

* * *

The computer dinged once more into the quiet air as she pressed the shift key on her keyboard. That was the fifth time she had pressed it with the same result. It did nothing except ding into her ear, trying to remind her to wake up and make a decision. Her body had melted into the chair, her legs crossed as her eyes drunk in the e-mail before her. Dr. Gundolf had contacted her. Slowly she reached up and removed her glasses, her eyes closing as her fingers pinched at the bridge of her nose. He wanted her to move back to Germany within the next month… permanently.

Ami Mizuno let out a breath and stood, the silver leather chair rolling across the wooden floor as she stood. Her apartment was bland… boxes littered the floor and she felt a tightening in her chest. Stress.

"She's having a baby… you have to stay." Ami's voice quietly said into the air and she hated the understanding she heard in her own tone. Suddenly she spun and turned away from the unpacked boxes she had been putting off. But she doesn't need you… she has everyone else. Ami's head shook and she let out a breath. He wanted an answer by the end of the week. Should she… should she go back to Germany? She had started something there, was known… had unlimited resources.

Ami sighed and strolled quietly towards the windows of her penthouse apartment. Five floors below her sat Usagi and Mamoru's apartment and her hope for the future.

"Is there really a future?"

The words hit the air and Ami's azure eyes closed with disappointment. She had finally said it out loud… Of course there is a future! Don't you remember when you were a child? Crystal Tokyo… don't you remember?

Her mind screamed and Ami shook her head, her eyes studying the setting Tokyo sun in the distance. She was losing her battle with doubt. Eventually she would have to make her own life… a life that might be apart from Usagi-chan forever.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Different from my usual form of writing... no having to make situations for Usagi and Mamoru to magically come together... they are already married and permanently stuck like that. I'm very excited. I also love having the generals in there. They are so much fun.

Italics were thoughts if you were confused.

I'd love to know what you think so review and tell me!

Good Night and God Bless!

Marronett


	2. Changes?

**Title:** Between Now and Then

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Humor/Mystery/Romance

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the ideas in which I put the characters inside.

**Author's Notes:  
**Ok… like a year since I updated on this. My bad. Hope you like it though. Enjoy.

Remember… jumping on my butt about things does get them down.

I'd love to hear what you think about this. I know LOADS of you read this and don't review… please just take a minute though.. it does mean a bunch to us sad little writers.

Enjoy.

Nimble fingers wrapped around the knitted shawl over her shoulders. She sucked in a deep breath and felt the cold air nip once again at her nose. Silently she turned and trotted back into the sacred dwelling.

A fire crackled in the main den and she stepped effortlessly onto the carpeted floor towards the room's only occupant. Indigo eyes looked up towards her leader… Rei gently cleared her throat and one golden eyebrow rose in her direction as Minako settled into a pile of down pillows. Rei sat up slowly and her eyes examined the blonde beauty.

"Why are you restless?" Rei's voice asked gently and Minako's back stiffened and laughter jumped to her facial features.

"Restless? I'm not restless, I'm bored." Minako said with a pout and Rei gently closed the book she had been studying. Minako watched out of the corner of her eyes as Rei stood and walked towards the crackling fire.

"I feel it…" Rei whispered, her eyes consumed by the flames and Minako glanced at her curiously. "The air… it's cold… it's causing a drastic change." Rei said with wonder and Minako glanced out of the window. "We are being changed." Rei finished, her head lowering and Minako's gaze fixated on the window.

They were being changed.

Minako let out a breath. Nothing was the same as it was before they went to college. Sure, each of them desperately loved one another but things had changed… they had followed their own lives apart from a duty that had been handed down to them…

"We are being faced with a grave decision." Rei whispered and Minako wrapped her arms around her knees.

"You already know my answer." Minako said sturdily and Rei walked around the roaring flame.

"I don't think I do." Rei said and Minako's head snapped towards her.

"I will choose her." Minako said, her frame suddenly standing, her shawl dropping from her shoulders. "She is my destiny…. My future… There is nothing else Rei."

"I'm not so sure you believe that." Rei said gently as she walked silently back to her spot. Anger rose within Minako's chest and her eyes narrowed.

"I have never deterred from my cause… how dare you accuse me of treason." Minako hissed calmly, her eyes burning into the Miko's frame.

"I would no sooner accuse you of treason than of neglect." Rei calmly replied and Minako gasped in shock.

"Neglect! None of us neglected her!" Minako cried, her voice finally rising and Rei spun. That had been the last straw.

"You left her! I was the only one who stayed faithfully by her side!" Rei's voice rose as she addressed her leader full on.

"She wanted us to go! She almost ordered us!" Minako cried and Rei shook her head, tears filling her eyes as she marched towards the blonde superstar.

"It was a test… a test of whether or not we would obey Queen Selenity's order to never abandon her child and a test to whether Usagi's best friends would chose a life with her or their own!" Rei cried and Minako's head spun. This was coming out of no where… for three years everyone had been fine… and this? Did Usagi feel this way? Of course she didn't… she knew her Princess, Rei was pulling this crap out of nowhere.

"Usagi was happy for us… she wanted us to have our own lives." Minako said without conviction and Rei walked up to her and Minako's feet planted standing her ground.

"Now you have your own life… why are you restless?" Rei repeated and Minako's heart slowly deflated. Gently Rei adjusted Minako's shawl back upon her shoulders. "No treason captain… You are human now with rights to your own existence like Ami, like Makoto and like the others… You have to know though… like everyone else is thinking slowly in their minds… this is our last chance to escape. Technically in all sense of purpose we are freed from our duty… she has married her Prince and will become Queen on her own." Rei turned and Minako stared at her back, the words hitting her squarely in the chest one by one. "Times are changing for Senshi Minako… they are on the brink of extinction or the brink of revolution… the problem is knowing which one is the next right step." Rei said over her shoulder and Minako watched her form vanish from the room.

The fire crackled behind her and her eyes fell to the floor. Why was she restless? Her hand ran over her chest as if it would push the feeling away but it was there… along with burning questions she was going to put off answering for as long as possible.

---------------------------------------------

Although he was eager to see his bride Mamoru Chiba took each step slowly from his car as his mind tried to soak in what his body was trying to tell him. With each pound of his foot he felt it tinker in the back of his mind, an uncertainty, a small hiccup yet it was there… He stopped standing upon the pavement and than took one step into the grassy knoll of a garden that was in front of his apartment complex. It wasn't as faint now yet it was still hardly there. His eyes left the lush greenery to stare at the revolving doors of he and his wife's apartment complex. Having finally married his Usako he came to a sudden realization over their honeymoon that alarmed him to no end… He had to tell her everything. For years he had kept certain things from her in order not to burden her or waste her time yet now he felt compelled nay ordered by her to tell her every single little thing. Not because she didn't trust him… rather she wanted him to consume her with his life. A small smirk formed on his lips remembering that conversation. Truthfully she had been the only one in his existence he wanted to tell everything to… he would just have to get over the fact that many times she was going to worry… but worrying was what made her Usagi and that he would never change. His feet carried him through the door and across the marbled lobby floor.

He needed to tell her everything. Because what he didn't feel from his planet… she already saw coming in her heart.

--------------------------------------------

"What do you think Ami-chan?" Usagi asked tilting her head slightly to the side and Ami glanced at the blonde before her and a smile tugged at her lips.

"Too small Usagi-chan. You should blow it up more." Ami replied, her eyes glancing at the picture on the mantle once more. It was a wedding photo that was three sizes too small for the place Usagi had tried to stick it in. With a defeated sigh Usagi shook her head and turned away from it.

"It won't go any bigger… It becomes splotches. I knew it would be too small." Usagi mumbled and Ami regarded her with amusement.

"You called me down here to tell you your picture was too small Usagi-chan?" Ami asked, one eyebrow arched and the blonde looked at her, her azure eyes dancing.

"Of course. I highly value your opinion you know." Usagi smiled and turned linking her arm through the young doctors as they walked towards the door. "I'm so glad you're back Ami-chan…now I'm not so afraid anymore." Usagi whispered quietly and Ami stilled and turned to stare at the beauty before her. Usagi had always been her best friend. Her first true friend actually and they shared a special bond, perhaps more so on Ami's part but it was still there strong and ever-present.

"What are you afraid of Usagi-chan?" Ami asked and a small sigh left the blonde's lips as her fingers trailed over her abdomen.

"Having a baby." Usagi said with a slight gulp and Ami stared at her. Her heart doing flip-flops as her mind clouded with confusion. Her mouth opened weakly to reply. This was the perfect time to bring up her thoughts… she didn't want to keep anything from Usagi… especially such a decision so large. As she stared into the large cerulean eyes that looked at her with trust Ami felt her throat constrict as her senses stopped and she forced a smile onto her lips. She snapped out of it when the front door turned and opened.

"Ah… Konnechiwa Ami-chan. Darling." Mamoru said softly as he entered gently pecking a small kiss on Ami's cheek and than a more affectionate one on his wife's lips. A blush rose to Ami's cheeks as she stared at Mamoru with shock. Had he just kissed her cheek?

Usagi giggled gently wiping the spot where Mamoru had kissed her best friend and she heard her husband chuckle behind them as he began to inspect the mail.

"Would you like to come over for dinner later? I know your apartment isn't still quite unpacked yet…" Usagi smiled as she opened the front door and she giggled. "Honestly Ami-chan… it looks like you aren't even going to live there silly!" Ami glanced at her and saw the fourteen year old once more and she smiled lovingly at her.

"I'd love to. See you around seven?" Ami asked and Mamoru slowly turned and glanced at the two women at the front door. Ami hadn't unpacked her apartment? She'd been living there for over five weeks now…. His eyebrows knit in suspicion as ideas began to turn in his head.

"Perfect. I'll order pizza!" Usagi cried and Ami heard Mamoru chuckle again as he vanished into the living room and Ami giggled herself. Usagi-chan… some parts of her would never grow up.

Usagi smiled closing the front door after saying goodbye. With a swift turn she rushed into the living room to catapult into waiting arms that embraced her fully as she turned the corner.

"How was lunch darling?" His voice wafted over her and Usagi sighed happily wrapping her arms lovingly around him. "How did they react to the news?" He asked, their noses touching and she smiled wider as he turned her and his hand scaled over her stomach as his head leaned against her own.

"So much fun. You should have seen Luna's reaction." Usagi said with a smile and Mamoru nodded and turned bringing them towards the couch to sit. Immediately she crawled onto his lap and Mamoru smirked holding her there securely.

"Usako…. Do you feel something unusual?" He asked and her eyebrows rose with wonder at his question.

"Like what?" She asked with confusion.

"The earth… it's hard to explain but it feels like a tremor or something is out of place… a small ripple… like it's going to get bigger somehow." He mumbled and Usagi stared at him with concern. He realized he wasn't making sense.

"Are you afraid of something? You know it has been a long while since the world was ending… maybe I should go get my fuku…" Usagi began as her body moved to retreat from his lap and Mamoru smirked securing her in her place as he caught a smirk rising on her lips. She was getting much more amusing as she aged. Mamoru shook his head pulling her more into his arms.

"Stop. You're right… I might just be paranoid…" He mumbled and Usagi smirked snuggling next to him.

"I don't think you're paranoid Mamo-chan. Cautious." He smiled lovingly at her as she stared into his eyes. As if in an afterthought she sucked in a breath and pulled slightly away as she added, "Although you did tie a talking rock around my neck this morning dear." She smirked and he grinned moving towards her luscious lips.

"Yes well… that's cause I'm obsessed with you." He whispered, his warm breath wafting over her and she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Oo… that sounds cool." Usagi replied and Mamoru smirked leaning in for the fulfillment of his heart's desires, their lips meeting lovingly. Her body easily jumped to life as his hands began to massage her back, their lips meshing and molding back and forth. His hand gently ran up her thigh and positioned her to straddle across his lap before he turned and pushed her into the plush confines of the couch. Their eyes met and shared a smile as passion overtook them. A fire began to burn at the bottom of her stomach and his hands skimmed her abdomen before traveling upwards, his lips ravaging her waiting mouth once more as her legs anchored around his hips, the heat building between them.

"Excuse me. I do hate to interrupt." Heavy breathing turned suddenly to a shriek as Luna's voice registered in Usagi's head. Immediately she detached from her husband and tried to squirm away as shock and fear jumped into her system replacing the good sensations Mamoru had been sending up and down her spine.

"Oh my God!" Usagi cried out as she tried to wiggle out of her vulnerable position. Usagi glanced out of one eye toward the pristine feline that had jumped onto the coffee table before them. The rest of her face was being hidden in Mamoru's neck as her fingers clutched to his clothes. It was like being caught by your mother.

"Since it seems you two have been delving into forbidden fruit long before your marriage I suddenly feel no pity for your need to do it now… so I must interrupt. Matters of extreme importance you know." Luna said sternly and Mamoru regarded the feline coolly, his hands unfortunately wrapped around his wife's shaking frame or they would have been wrapped around Luna's scrawny little neck.

"No, not at all. Now we have more time to plan your funeral." Mamoru's voice was just as stern as hers. Luna's hairs on the back of her head stuck up and she shrunk down for a brief moment. Endymion had always challenged her… it must have been a protective instinct in him. Usagi had grown accustom to Luna's orders and obeyed mostly without conflict… as had Serenity back during the Silver Millennium. Mamoru on the other hand played by his own rules and now would make sure his wife did as well. Luna didn't mind… but it was a humbling experience.

"Oh that was so cruel." Usagi whined painfully into Mamoru's ear and Mamoru's eyes narrowed towards the black cat that now sheepishly looked a little red.

"This is why she is locked out of our bedroom." He mumbled back into his beloved's ear and Usagi tried to relax her now tense muscles as she turned to the black cat, a look of guilt on her face. Not that she was about to once again consummate her marriage with her husband but the fact that she had consummated it way before the damn marriage plenty of times… Luna was now laying on the guilt for those sins.

"I've received an e-mail from Hotaru." Luna's voice squeaked out and Mamoru sat up pulling his wife's frame with him. So much for a little mid-afternoon romance.

Their eyes scanned over the e-mail once more and Usagi's brow furrowed with confusion as her mind tried to take in all of the possibilities it now lead to.

"Perhaps I should order more pizza." Usagi finally whispered as her finger pressed the print button.

"Yes, we will be having more guests at dinner than just Ami." Mamoru whispered, his fingers gently resting on his wife's forehead as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

---------------------------------------------

Usagi gently hung up Makoto's coat as the front door shut admitting the last guest. The smell of four full boxes of pizza hung in the air and Makoto sniffed walking into the kitchen.

"Oh Usagi-chan… why didn't you tell me? I could have easily whipped up something for us! You should have called." Makoto whined glancing at her and Usagi smiled as they walked towards the kitchen table where the other four sat with two hungry felines.

"I didn't want to bother you. I know you're very busy." Usagi said softly over her shoulder and Makoto paused watching the blonde put the rest of the drinks on the table before she sat down. Makoto had bought or actually been given her own restaurant after her return from her cooking tour. It was a four star establishment created over thirty years ago in Downtown Tokyo. She was the head chef and had been practically living there the last few weeks. So, she was busy… but only because she had nothing else to do. Dejectedly the senshi of lightning sat next to Rei around the table, her smile hiding the thoughts that dwelled in her mind.

"Besides, she promised me pizza." Ami replied cheerfully reaching for a slice as they all began to dig in.

"This is nice." Minako said with a content sigh as she looked around the small kitchen and Usagi's face brightened and Mamoru smiled contently, his wife sitting so close to him he wondered if they needed to share a chair or if she would be ok sitting away from him. "So… we're here so you can tell us about the rocks right?" The blonde finished and Usagi paused mid-bite.

"Oh, yes. I would like to know about that." Rei pipped in and Usagi glanced at Mamoru with an innocent smile and one eyebrow rose with wonder at the five women.

"The generals trapped in minerals thing… oo… that kind of rhymed." Makoto smirked as she pulled a pepperoni off of her pizza and placed it on her tongue to devour the meaty goodness.

"Yes, well among that we have to talk to you about an e-mail we received from Hotaru-chan." Usagi said finally shoving the pizza into her mouth and taking a big bite. The girls paused to watch her, Ami and Rei chewing silently as they watched Usagi quickly devour the slice. The blonde paused grabbing her third piece when she noticed all eyes were upon her. "Nani?" She asked quietly and Minako cracked a smile upon her porcelain features.

"Nothing." The actress replied calmly and Ami smiled knowingly.

"I'm pregnant! I can eat as much as a I want!" The whine fell upon understanding ears as a pout protruded from Usagi's pink lips. Mamoru smirked leaning over to plant a loving kiss on his beloved's neck before he moved to stand.

"Come… I shall show you what you're all worried about." He said taking one last sip of his soda before grabbing his wife's hand to lead her into the living room. Makoto and Rei quickly piled another slice on their plates as they grabbed their soda to follow Mamoru into the living room. Usagi's mouth opened with disappointment as she looked at the pizza longingly as Mamoru pulled her gently from the room. She frowned seeing the plate on the kitchen table and sighed.

Ami smirked placing another slice on Usagi's discarded plate and grabbing the Princess's drink to follow after them into the living room. Quickly the five situated in the comfortable confines of the newlyweds couches and chairs, the good doctor placing Usagi's continued meal on her lap as Mamoru left the room to shortly return with a long rectangular velvet box in his arms.

"These are the spirits of my generals from the age of the Silver Millennium. They are the generals you knew but not at the same time… they were men under captivity by Beryl and only at their death were they released from the curse she implemented upon them. In one way they are indebted to you." Mamoru's voice filled the room as he slowly opened the container revealing four shiny stones within. "You released them from the hell they were living in and they didn't even know it."

"Makes me want to kill him all over again." Rei said with a cruel smirk as she ate the last bite of her crust and Makoto nodded gruffly. Mamoru cast them a look and Rei gulped giving him an innocent smile as he continued.

"They appeared one by one yet didn't start speaking to me until they all were by my side. I've had them ever since." He said gently placing the box on the coffee table and Usagi nodded hurriedly, pizza bits in her mouth happily chewing.

"Didn't even tell me!" She spouted out between chews and Minako let out a breath and shook her head with wonder.

"Well… rocks still can't guard can they?" Minako smirked and Mamoru shook his head, a slight grin growing on his face as he took a seat next to his wife. His hand gently went to massage the small of her back as she scooted forward to turn everyone's attention to their next bit of news.

"Next is the letter from Hotaru. The outers have been kinda living their own life and when Haruka and Michiru decided to go to Europe they left Hotaru with Setsuna." Usagi began and Mamoru gently massaged Usagi's sore back as she took a sip of her soda.

"The letter says that suddenly Setsuna was compelled to return to the time gate and she has not heard from the Senshi in over four days. She informed us she caught a plane to Europe and will be joining Haruka and Michiru and not to worry." Mamoru finished and Usagi nodded though her facial expressions did not allow her the right to obey Hotaru's reassuring words.

"May I?" Minako asked taking the letter out of Mamoru's hands to examine it. Her eyes skimmed over the document quickly and she let out a breath.

"She wrote it friendly but its protocol is off. It's as if she is trying to hint at something yet can't…" Minako's eyes glanced up to her Princess as Usagi finished her statement.

"Pregnancy has made you incredibly receptive." Minako mumbled calmly and Ami grinned taking the note from her leader's fingertips when suddenly a pillow sailed across the room to smack into the actress's face. Usagi growled as laughter left Minako's lips and she pulled the pillow from her face.

"She's right. Something lies beneath this…" Ami mumbled glancing up from the sheet and Makoto glanced at the women and man around the room. Something stirred within her stomach of dread but another part that gave off relief… they were needed…

"Should we call her?" Makoto asked and Usagi shrugged quietly looking at them. Mamoru glanced at his bride and than at the four woman who sat across from them. Than he felt it again… the tremor… yet this time it stilled something in his heart and his hand gripped around his wife's frame causing her to gasp suddenly.

"Darling." Usagi whined looking at him with hurt and than concern as she spied his deep set eyes. "Baby… what is it?" She asked breathlessly and he stared at her, his mouth slightly agape as he tried to form the words. Silently he shook his head and saw out of the corner of his eyes Minako and Rei lean forward, all eyes trained upon him.

"Might want to find your fuku darling… the world may be ending again." He whispered and Ami blinked glancing around the room and the four women were suddenly alone in their thoughts as Usagi pressed her forehead against her husband's each pulling each other into a secure embrace. Minako turned to face them and three faces looked up into hers without hesitation.

"What do you think?" Minako asked quietly and Ami shook her head, Rei letting out a breath as her hand raked through her hair.

"We shouldn't worry her." Ami whispered watching the two hold one another and speak quietly amongst themselves.

"I can do another fire reading… it's just as if something has shifted… something's changing…" Rei whispered, her frustration straining in her voice and Minako felt her heartbeat slow as she slowly took in the frames of her friends… her senshi… she had fought beside them for over eight years… they looked older, yet were still at the peaks of their beauty… battles had weathered them but still they had come out on top… but something was different in their eyes… especially in Ami and Makoto's. Something that she saw in her own too frequently as of late.

"Something is changing. We just need to figure out why and if we need to stop it." Minako said sturdily and Rei's eyes slowly flicked upwards to meet the light azure of her leaders. Something indeed was changing… it was them.

----------------  
----------------

Well I hope you enjoyed that. Suspenceful isn't it? Just wait… it gets crazier.


	3. Time to Panic

Title: "Between Now and Then"

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/Mystery/Drama

Disclaimer: The following is an original plot line with non-original characters. They are nota mine.

**Author's Notes:**

Don't stone me!!! Ok it's been… crap years… since I last updated. I'm so sorry. It's been your constant reviews though that have gotten me off my bum! Every time I got a review I wrote a little. And here we go.. the next chapter in this awesome story. I must admit this is one of my really cool ones because I'm not sure if anyone has written a story like this… I'm sure someone has but if not… no wonder you keep e-mailing me for them!

Forgive me for my apprehension to post though… It has been so long and I fear that I am not as good of a writer as I use to be… if this sucks feel free to tell me and dash any hopes of ever reading anymore cause obviously my time gap has killed my writing skills… I hope not, I still enjoy this stuff a lot even though it's been awhile.  
I hope you enjoy!!

----------------

----------------

----------------

The flames flickered before her soothingly and Rei closed her eyes, her fingers forming and detaching as she chanted silently into the room towards the roaring fire. She had been meditating for the last two hours and had not even achieved a peace she was content with. Just waiting… a nagging…

Suddenly her eyes flew open and something shot through her chest. Pictures and voices echoed through her mind. She gasped putting her hands over her head to try and still it. People running. Ice. Cold. Screams. She gasped as suddenly it was all sucked out of her and she was left with nothing. Rei gasped leaning forward as her ebony locks fanned about her. A chill passed over her. Ice. What did that mean? She lifted her indigo eyes towards the great flame when another chill washed over her. Her heart stopped. The great flame… it was out.

----------------

Rei fumbled in the elevator and went to push her Princess's button but instead traveled five floors higher. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her frame was disheveled. The great flame had died before her and she had screamed as the fear crushed down upon her senses. She had to get out of her temple… messily she had thrown on a jacket and had run all the way to Juuban to Usagi and Mamoru's apartment. When she reached the elevator her courage had waned and now she stood in front of Ami's door. She banged on it, her breathing hard.

"Ami-chan!" Rei cried and she heard hurried footsteps than Ami Mizuno's form threw the door open to stare wide-eyed at the raucous in her hallway.

"What the hell are you yelling for!" Ami hissed and reached out and yanked the priestess into her apartment. Ami glanced guiltily into the hallway than turned on the priestess as she shut the door. She was going to fuss again when she saw the haunted look in Rei's eyes. "What?" Ami asked breathlessly and Rei shook her head and reached out for her, her legs failing. Ami rushed to her and supported her friend as she dragged her towards the living room. Rei tried to regain her breathing as her eyes took in her surroundings. Something in her heart chinked and she looked up at the doctor with surprise as Ami finally wrestled her to fall upon her couch.

"What are you waiting for?" Rei whispered quietly and Ami blinked and sat beside her.

"Nani? Are you all right?" Ami asked and reached up to touch Rei's forehead. Than she grabbed her wrist to take her pulse. Rei jerked her hand away from her.

"What are you waiting for Ami-chan!" Rei suddenly screamed and Ami stilled, shock flitting through her eyes. Panic jolted through the small genius's body as Rei stared at her, her eyes piercing through her.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Ami muttered as she moved to stand. Rei jumped forward, faster than the Mercurian expected and slammed into the fragile senshi sending both to the floor with force. Ami gasped and moved to attack her but than realized who had pushed her to the ground.

"What are you waiting for!" Rei yelled and Ami stared at her, her pulse beating in her ears as tears began to form in the bottoms of her eyes.

"For something to stay for!" Ami screamed back and Rei stilled staring into her old friend's face. She had seen the same expression in Minako's… and she would also probably find it in Makoto's as well. With defeat Rei rolled off of her and felt as if the world around her was crumbling. Was she the only one with the burden of loyalty?

"I have that burden Rei!" Ami suddenly snapped as she stood. "How could you accuse me of treason!" Ami yelled down at her and Rei's form stilled. She felt a chill wash over her again and she gulped as her heart thudding in her ear.

"I didn't say it out loud." Rei mumbled quietly and Ami narrowed her eyes in suspicion as if Rei had gone off of her rocker.

"You thought you were the only one who had the burden of loyalty!" Ami snapped and Rei glanced up at her, her indigo eyes filled with fear and shock. Ami startled at the expression.

"Exactly… I thought." Rei hissed and Ami blinked trying to comprehend the situation. "You heard what I was thinking… not what I was saying…" Rei said as she backed away from the Senshi and realization washed over Ami and she gasped as she stumbled backwards falling onto her coffee table. "You read my mind." Rei hissed in shock and Ami shook her head.

"I didn't… I… I… heard you so loud in my head…" Ami said grabbing her temple and she let out a scream. "Oh my God you're in my head!" Ami cried suddenly standing to rush towards the couch. Rei stood and rushed towards her sitting beside her.

"Can you see into my mind?" Rei asked quickly and Ami opened her eyes in shock and stared at the priestess.

"No and I'm not going to try!" Ami snapped pushing the priestess away from her, and crawling away. Rei let out a breath and looked at her again.

"It's not like that… this has got to be something to do with our powers…" Rei hissed trying to think and Ami shook her head.

"It's not logical… if we could always speak through our minds we should have received it when we awakened… maybe I really am just a genius and I could read your mind before you spoke…" Ami hissed at her with narrowed eyes and Rei rolled her eyes.

Maybe Ami was losing her marbles or she had a much bigger head than all of them though.

"Don't be ridiculous. You read my mind… I felt it… you felt it… you knew it!" Rei accused and Ami looked at her with shock.

"I didn't!" Ami cried and Rei shook her head. "But I'm kind of glad I did… now I know what you think of us!" Ami suddenly growled and Rei blinked.

"Us?" She snapped and Ami nodded moving towards her.

"You think you are so righteous and noble… you stayed… how your pride has covered your flaws as well Rei-chan!" Ami snapped and Rei gasped, her eyes widenening as anger formed in her stomach.

"I never thought that!" Rei hissed and Ami rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have to! We can read it by your body language towards us!" Ami yelled and Rei stood.

"Well, maybe I was right! I loved her!" Rei yelled and Ami stood, anger flashing in her deep blue orbs.

"We all love her!" Ami yelled back and Rei pushed her and Ami stumbled back a step. She looked at he priestess with shock. Rei had pushed her. What were they doing? Was this even them?

"Than why would you want to leave her!" Rei yelled and Ami fell silent and her jaw dropped as her heart stilled. Rei's words echoed through her ears as all of the priestess' fears washed over her. Fear that they would end… that Usagi would be left alone… ice… Ami felt her heart crumble and tears filled her eyes. Rei blinked feeling the emotions churn within her companion. She wanted to reach out to her, to comfort the water sprite but her hands wouldn't move.

"You can't understand Rei…" Ami hissed finally as she took in a deep breath. "I'm lost… she doesn't need me…" Ami said silently and Rei opened her mouth to blast the alien when something attacked both of them and Rei gasped. Usagi. She was screaming. Ami and Rei bolted towards the door. They had to get to her.

Usagi dried her hands as the front door shut to her apartment. She glanced that way than at the black feline that was staring at her.

"They look restless." Luna commented and Usagi placed down the dishtowel she was using and stared at the counter, bracing herself upon it.

"This is supposed to be the happily ever after…" Usagi whispered and Luna glanced at her charge and let out a soft sigh.

"It is Usagi-chan… we will get to the bottom of this." She said confidently and Usagi glanced up at her and forced a smile on her lips. Her body jolted when she felt the ground shake beneath her. Luna blinked looking at the counter.

"Did you feel that?" Usagi cried and raced from the kitchen to look around the apartment suite.

"It can't be an earth quake…" Luna mumbled and Usagi stilled in her tracks as the shaking transferred itself from underneath her feet to her coffee table.

"Oh Mamo-chan picked a fine time to take out the trash…" Usagi huffed and Luna jumped down from her perch, racing into the living room. She clawed onto the sofa as Usagi stood behind it, guarding herself from the velvet box that was shaking tumultuously before her. "Maybe they want out…" Usagi whispered and glanced at her cat to let out a squeak. "Luna!" She cried.

Luna glanced up at her than at her paws. They were glowing in and out.

"Usagi! Don't panic… everything is fine…" Luna said suddenly but the panic in her own voice couldn't be masked. Her body was vanishing. She felt like she was being pulled slowly through an invisible vortex. "Usagi… don't…" Luna's words were cut off as her body vanished completely into thin air, leaving only the brown cushy confines of Mamoru and Usagi's sofa left. Usagi rushed forward and felt the spot Luna was in. It was gone. No traces of Magic… she had just.. vanished. The box carrying Mamoru's general's shook violently than threw it's top open. A piercing scream left Usagi's lips as she backed up, almost falling to the floor.

"LUNA!"

She was running but she couldn't tell where she was going. The tears were blurring her vision and she pumped her legs harder. She didn't mind the pain… she didn't feel much anymore… She let out a sob as she rounded a corner, the dark streets of Juuban lurking before her. Suddenly her frame was caught around her middle and she spun falling into someone's arms.

"Minako-chan… what are you…" Makoto breathed holding onto the blonde when immediately her leader started hitting against her.

"Let me go!" Minako cried in a scream and Makoto blinked releasing her as fear jumped to her. She grabbed onto Minako's swinging arms and stared at the tear-streaked face. "I have to get to her!"

"What happened!?" Makoto screamed out of fear. She had just closed up her restaurant after leaving Usagi's. She didn't need to be there… she just had nowhere better to go. Minako came bounding around the corner and she had stopped her to find her leader in shreds.

"He's gone… He's gone…" Minako hissed as her legs gave way. "He vanished right before my eyes! I'm a failure!" Minako screamed and Makoto sucked in a deep breath. Everything in her wanted to panic, to go into a million directions as Minako was doing as she collapsed before her. Her face was running with tears as her hair stuck to her. "I have to get to her!" Minako screamed thrashing away form the lightning goddess and Makoto took in their surroundings and quickly pulled the sobbing blonde into her arms. She began moving them quickly down the street as Minako sobbed helplessly into Makoto's jacket. What in the world could have made the confident Aino, Minako fall apart? After hundreds of battles… death…

"Is Usagi all right?" Makoto stuttered out breathlessly. She was afraid of the answer as she led them quickly towards the apartment complex. Minako shook her head violently.

"I have failed you… I've failed… I left and I should have never left… I wasn't needed… so I did…" Minako was mumbling incoherently now and growing fear and terror was rising within Makoto. She wished more than anything she could just teleport them there. She felt as if every step was spelling out doom for her… not just her but for the Senshi… for their Princess. It was possibly one of the most terrifying moments of her life. The world really was ending if Minako was in hysterics. What in the world was going on?

----------------

So…. What did you think???? I know you read it so you might as well just take the 10 seconds to review. You've waited this long for it… might as well.

-Marronett


End file.
